


PRISONER IN LOVE:

by Helloeverybody



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloeverybody/pseuds/Helloeverybody
Summary: AU where Tony and Pepper get divorced during the five years after the first snap because of Tony’s obsession with time travel and bringing Peter back. Tony survives his snap and immediately focuses all of his attention on Peter. Fast forward two years and here we are:
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 52
Kudos: 171





	1. PRISONER IN LOVE

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here, but I’m such a sucker for Starker it’s almost pathetic! So this short story is kind of a daydream of mine, but remember that obsessive behavior in real life relationships IS NOT HEALTHY.  
> Also, I couldn't get the title the way that I wanted it to appear in the url so that's why it's different here.

PRISONER ~~OF~~ _IN_ LOVE:

Ned shook his head, “But he never lets you leave here, Pete.”

“Yes he does. Just, he likes to be with me to make sure I’m safe, that’s all.”

Ned hesitated and said, “That’s not normal, Peter.”

MJ nodded, “It’s like you’re a prisoner here.”

Peter winced. “He just loves me a lot. That’s why he remodeled the whole tower, so I could have still have all these things to do without ever having to leave and-and-it’s one of the coolest places in the world. Almost everybody on Earth would give anything to live here.”

“Yeah, it’s cool. I mean it’s like better than Disney world. But if you could never LEAVE Disney world…” she made a pleading face.

“That’s why he changes everything all the time, so I won’t get bored and you guys won’t get bored. He’s always asking me you guys’ favorite things or dream things to add for you…I thought you liked coming over here…”

“Before we realized you could never leave, yeah!” Ned argued. “I mean, I’ve never seen anything like it. It’s like The Mall of America, Grand Central Station, and Universal Studios all in one, but again, he won’t let you set foot outside of this place unless you’re with him and that’s not okay, Peter! It’s not!”

“I can go outside alone!” Peter pouted lamely. “I just don’t because it makes him worry, and I love him. So much. He went through so much trouble to make the tower into a whole world for me before he even knew he could actually get me back.” Peter threw his hands in the air. “He made all this for me _while_ he was still discovering time travel and bringing me back from the dead. _All_ of us back from the dead. And I’m supposed to walk away from it, from _him_ , just because…because…”

“You can’t even say it.” MJ pointed out. _“Because you’re a prisoner here.”_

“Stop saying that.” Peter hung his head.

“-You even gave up being Spiderman because if you can’t leave the tower you can’t patrol anymore. That’s _way_ too far and you don’t even see it. Dude,” Ned continued in a soft voice, “have you thought about if this…if this is like…a Stockholm’s thing?”

“Don’t say that! Don’t ever! He didn’t like, trick me into loving him this much. I have since I was ten,” he held out his hands pleadingly, “You guys know that. And I never ever dreamt that he would love me back. If anything I’m the one who wanted this more than even he did.

“And I’m not a prisoner. I’m allowed to go wherever I want.” Peter hated how childish his voice sounded.

“Ok. Then let’s go.”

“What?”

“Just to Milkshake’s, next block over.” She challenged.

Peter frowned and wrung his hands, “But we’ve got milkshake places here in the tower. Three of ‘em.”

“See, you’re scared.” She doubled down.

“No. Not scared.”

“Fine. Let’s go.”

On the long walk through the penthouse, Peter checked his phone. He knew FRIDAY witnessed everything and he was secretly hoping for her to save him right now by alerting Mr. Stark that he was heading towards the front door just like she always had.

Tony could find a perfectly good rational reason why Peter shouldn’t leave. Just like he always did.

But by the time they reached the door there was still no call from his husband.

Peter kept praying for the phone to ring all the way down the elevator ride to the first floor. And when they reached the enormous lobby they still had to wind their way through the huge, diverse group of tourists and businesspeople that were always at the tower, far below the upper levels for The Avengers, Tony, and Aunt May of course.

And then Ned and MJ walked outside first while Peter took the slowest three steps to follow behind. The second he passed into the vestibule, his phone rang.

But instead of feeling the relief that he would’ve if he’d been stopped short in the penthouse, he felt dread. The guilt that he was doing something wrong, something Tony had asked him to never do and he was being caught red handed.

“Hi, Mister-hi, Tony.” He winced because he knew his friends hated it when he slipped up in front of them with the ‘Mr. Stark’ thing. Ironically, that wasn’t his husband’s choice at all. Peter was more than allowed to call Tony ‘Tony’. He just didn’t want to. He loved saying it and thinking it, that this incredible man was his husband: _the_ _Mr. Stark_.

“Hey, pup.” Mr. Stark was smiling on the phone screen but the smile looked tense. “I was thinking of leaving work early. I could be there in ten. We could have dinner. There’s this place in Paris I think you’d love.”

“Oh! Oh. Well I was just going to go to Milkshakes with MJ and Ned…”

“Geez, I feel like such a jerk, you guys. I just assumed Peter would be home so the jet’s already waiting for us. I owe you Milkshakes, like the whole shop! Literally.”

“It’s okay.” Peter was the first to answer. “I’ll see you soon, T-tony.” God he couldn’t even sound normal calling him that no matter how hard he tried. 

He hung up and looked at his friends while he attempting to disguise how grateful he was that they didn’t have to see the red alert level of bots and drones that likely would’ve been deployed if he’d actually made it all the way outside.

Ned shrugged in defeat. MJ shook her head, opened her mouth to speak, then gave up like Ned had before they both walked out the door.

Six hours later-because this wasn’t just any plane it was a Stark jet-Peter was sitting at the most expensive steakhouse in Paris with the most powerful, handsome, loving, caring, daring, adventurous, beautiful man in the world. Oh, and add on _forgiving_. When Tony had arrived to whisk him away to Europe, he’d been in a great mood, not angry with Peter at all.

So the flight had been so much fun, and the dinner had been amazing but Peter had already forgotten exactly how it tasted because right now he was sitting in Mr. Stark’s lap. There were no other customers in the restaurant, because his husband had decreed that they wanted to dine this way, just he and Peter alone.

Mr. Stark offered the last spoonful of desert to Peter while whispering loving and debaucherous things in his ear, ending with, ‘Let me take you home so I can show you how much I love you.’

In the backseat of a car with only AI at the wheel, Tony made good on his promise twice before they’d even reached the chalet.

In bed, Peter had so willingly shown his gratitude for so much more than Paris, he tried with all of his heart and body to show Mr. Stark that he was grateful for all his love.

The next morning after too much sex, in the best way, tony pulled peter into his arms and nipped gently at his ear.

“Did you have fun, pup?”

“So much.” Were the only words Peter could exhale. Even though they were married, the sex was still so overwhelming to him. The way Mr. Stark made love to him was something he’d never believe he’d be worthy of. Just like everything else his husband had done for him, it left him feeling breathless, and beyond cherished. Worshipped. Holy. So much more than he deserved.

“I love you.”

Tony nestled his face into the crook of Peter’s neck and then into the soft brown curls that smelled like strawberry shampoo. He sighed and then went still for long enough for Peter to ask.

“Is everything ok?”

Tony was quiet for a moment, “They worry about you because of me. Your friends and Aunt May.”

“They just don’t understand.” Peter said, snuggling in closer.

Tony took a deep breath, “I get why they’re worried. Shit, even FRIDAY must be worried if she let you make it that close to the door.”

Peter couldn’t find words for that yet, he just hid his face against his husband’s chest and tried to hold back tears.

“I want you to know that I want to give you the world. There’s no one I’ve ever loved more. But I need-you know what I need-and as scared as I am to admit it, pup, I don’t think I can ever change. I built the tower because I knew that if I ever got you back, I’d never lose you to a mistake I made ever again. The tower is the only place that I can completely control and unless I’m with you, I panic when you leave it. I know it’s not fair to you I just love you so much.”

“Peter took Tony’s face in his hands and gave him a soft kiss, “It’s ok. I love you more than anything. Everything’s ok. I promise.”

“It’s not.” Now it was Tony whose voice wavered as he held back tears. “It’s neurotic and paranoid and the constant fear that I’m going to lose you is the same fear that might push you away."

Peter could feel Tony shaking, “I know everyone else wants the best for you, and I do too. I know I’m broken and…pup, I would never blame you for leaving me, but God, _please don’t leave_.”

As Peter’s heart shattered, all of the vows he’d made on their wedding day came rushing through his mind, but in this moment he knew he didn’t have to say them all again out loud to make his husband see he’d meant every single one.

More importantly, no matter what anyone else thought, _Peter_ knew he’d mean those vows for the rest of his life.

He held Tony’s face in his hands and looked up at him with all the love he felt in his heart sparkling in his eyes. “Never, Mr. Stark. _Never_.”


	2. SLOWLY CHAINED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a prequel to the first part of Prisoner in Love that shows the very beginning of Peter and Tony's romantic relationship after the un-dusting. It's super unpolished but I wanted to get it out. As always, any comments or criticisms are welcome, up to and including, 'this sucks!' lol. I plan to write one more chapter that falls between this and the first one that should come out next week!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to get this out today, but it's kind of a rough draft. I'll reread it and make corrections later, but I hope you can still enjoy it!

CHAPTER 1

“Hey, Mr. Stark,” Peter said as he came into the lab. He was already blushing. But he always blushed the first time he saw Mr. Stark every day. Even though he’d been seeing him every day for almost half a year now that he and May lived at the tower.

“You got me in trouble with FRIDAY, kid.” Mr. Stark spoke without looking up from the project he was working on. It was a ridiculous new feature to Peter’s suit that Tony called ‘BUBBLE ATTACK’ which was exactly what it sounded like. Tony loved it because the idea of Peter’s suit randomly shooting out bubbles was stupid and adorable at the same time. (Almost as adorable as Peter himself, but he didn’t say that part out loud.)

“I-I-what?” Peter’s voice went high-pitched with worry.

“She just informed me that you missed your prom last night.” 

“Oh! Well, you know, we were working on adding Vibrainium into your nanotech and plus, you said BUBBLE ATTACK is _very_ important.” Peter grinned sheepishly. 

“You should’ve reminded me. You know how I can forget what year it is down in this lab. I would’ve made sure you guys had Versace and a limo and all that. And don’t tell me you couldn’t find a date. You’re too cute and too smart for that to ever be an excuse.”

Peter blushed harder. Whenever Mr. Stark said things like that he got a little dizzy.

“I-I _didn’t_ have a date anyway. And you know I feel weird in fancy stuff.”

“Hm,” Tony said, still not looking up from his work table, “Well you can’t miss prom to sit around with me, Spiderman.”

Peter stuck out his lip and pouted for a second, “Yes I can, Iron Man. You letting me work in the lab with you is way better than anything.”

“How long have you been my apprentice now?”

“…Almost, three months, I think?” Actually, Peter knew exactly how long he’d been Mr. Stark’s apprentice, down to the hour, and if he really had to calculate, down the minute. Because the day Mr. Stark had officially declared him his apprentice, Peter’s whole life stared over right then and there.

“So I’m assuming you’ve missed out on a whole lot more than senior prom because you’re dealing with me.”

“No! I mean, you’re- _this_ is my favorite place to be.” Peter winced as he corrected himself. “It’s been awesome, Mr. Stark. So much better than a homecoming or a prom or anything.”

“Well thanks, kid, but I’m going to make it up to you one way or another. How would you feel about going to Wakanda next weekend? T’Challa is throwing a gala. Dinner, dancing. I could be your date. We’ll call that your prom?”

Peter’s brain got fuzzy, he started to tip over a little bit. “Yes,” he said as he tried to stand back up straight.

Tony looked up at him and smiled. “FRIDAY, he said ‘yes’!” Mr. Stark activated BUBBLE ATTACK in celebration.

Peter giggled as bubbles went everywhere and tried not to get carried away by his imagination. He knew Tony only meant ‘date’ as in escort, but it still made him feel…everything he’d always felt for Mr. Stark but two times over. Two times more hopeful that maybe one day…

“So, we’ll leave at five a.m. next Thursday?”

“Ok! Let me just ask Aunt May. I mean-” Peter tried to make himself sound like an adult and not like a seventeen year old kid. “Let me tell Aunt May. You know, so she doesn’t worry.”

“Of course.” Tony’s eyes gleamed with a satisfaction he didn’t try to hide. “And just a heads up, sorry, but you _will_ be wearing Versace.”

FRIDAY was quiet because she always was when Tony told huge lies. She’d definitely reminded Tony that Peter’s prom was coming up. Several times.

Later that night, Peter, MJ, and Ned were all in Peter’s bed watching Netflix, or Netflix was watching them because they couldn’t stop talking about Peter’s big news.

“So wait, you ditched us for prom and as your reward you get to hang out with the Avengers in Wakanda?!” MJ hit Peter in the head with a pillow.

Ned followed suit.

“Hey, ouch!” Peter laughed as he grabbed the pillow from Ned and hugged it tight as he collapsed back on the bed with a dreamy look on his face. “Mr. Stark said he’d be my date.”

MJ raised an eyebrow, “Okay, well you’re still a jerk for ditching us and then going to Wakanda without us, but more importantly, you do know he’s lying, right? FRIDAY ‘forgot’ to remind him it was prom until _after_ it was over?” She made air quotes with her fingers. “FRIDAY doesn’t forget anything.”

“Plus, Tony like, knows where you are before you even do. All the time. He has ever since you moved in here. He knew it was prom.” Ned added. “And he let you miss it anyway so you could be where you _always_ are, in the lab with him.”

“Peter, he’s gonna bang you this weekend.” MJ said bluntly.

“What!!” Peter hid behind the pillow.

“He’s taking you to ‘ _prom_ ’,” she said, “The most cliché ‘lose your virginity’ thing of all time."

“No! It’s not like that. I mean,” he peeked out from behind the pillow, “I wish it was like that. But he’s so so so out of my league. He’d never-”

“Bang a hot seventeen your old twink that’s been giving him googly eyes every day?” MJ laughed. “Yeah, right.”

“We all just got un-dusted four months ago and he’s been up your ass-OOPS, wrong choice of words-ever since! I mean, it’s so fucking cool he gave me and MJ our own rooms here, because holy shit this place is awesome, but we still barely ever see you because he’s always hogging you! He’s obsessed. Apparently he’s been obsessed for the past five years since he totally redid the tower with everything you could possibly want in it before he even figured out the Pym Particle thing.”

“Right! Pluuuus, he designed your suit and no offense but it’s kind of slutty.”

“My suit?!” Peter sat straight up.

“Do you follow Spiderman on social media _at all_?” MJ asked.

“I don’t look at that stuff because people can be mean,” Peter frowned.

“Well, hashtag Queen’s Finest Ass is a thing, so sure, people appreciate your crime fighting, but they reeeeaaallly appreciate you running around New York in spandex. And Mr. Stark is the one who put you in said spandex.” She laughed louder when Peter hid behind his pillow again.

“He did that for aerodynamics.” Peter mumbled.

“Uh-huh.” Ned rolled his eyes.

“I’ll tell him not to make the next one so tight!” Peter argued.

“You do that and half of New York will revolt.” MJ said. “So keep the tight suit and just accept the fact that by this time next week you’ll finally get the Tony Special.”

“Oh, god.” Peter grimaced. “Don’t say it like that!” And then, “…you guys really think it could happen?”

Ned put his palm to his forehead, “Seriously!? Peter you’re a genius-I mean, you’re not being one right now-but you are a genius and you totally deserve this apprenticeship, but like we said, we’ve barely seen you since you started it. You’re always in the lab with him like, ‘Oh sorry, guys, Mr. Stark needs help with the nanotech again’.”

“Sorry, guys, Mr. Stark wants to upgrade my suit _again_.” MJ chimed in.

“Sorry, guys, Mr. Stark wants to upgrade _his_ suit again.” Ned rolled his eyes again.

“I love working in the lab with him! This is like, a chance of a lifetime type thing.”

“We get that, which is the only reason why we haven’t called the Department of Labor! Well that, and the fact we get free Starbucks in the lobby, but Peter, there is no apprenticeship on earth that makes you work All. Of. The. Time. He’s just making excuses to hang out with you.”

“Because he wants to jump your bones! So, dude, _please_ , go to Wakanda and _let him_ so _maybe_ he’ll stop being so _thirsty_ and we can actually hang out with you again!”

“ _Please let him bang you_ ,” MJ threw her hands in the air dramatically, “For the love of god!”

“Okay! Okay! Fine!” Peter said from behind the pillow. “But if you guys are wrong and I make a total fool of myself I will web you to the ceiling, I swear!”

“Good.” MJ collapsed on the bed, “Now that that’s settled, let’s watch Gilmore Girls before Mr. Stark-you know what? I’m not calling him that anymore-Tony realizes he hasn’t seen you in two whole hours!”

She and Ned laughed and hit Peter with the pillows again.

“Okay, fine.” Peter pretended to pout, but inside…inside he was _beaming_.

CHAPTER 2

Peter was having four ‘Holy Shit!’ moments all at the same time. First of all, he was in Wakanda. Actual freaking Wakanda. Secondly, he was in a palace that was so incredible that it looked make-believe. Third, he was wearing a bespoke (Versace, as promised/threatened) suit that probably cost more than a car. And fourth, Mr. Stark was right next door in the adjoining suite. The suite where Peter, if MJ and Ned really were right, was supposed to “get banged” tonight. Yup, he was definitely freaking out and he still had to make it through a GALA WITH MR. STARK AS HIS DATE.

Wait, then again, Mr. Stark hadn’t been acting any differently towards him than he normally did. If he _was_ planning on banging him shouldn’t he be unusually handsy or something? Uh-oh.

“Be cool. Be cool. Be cool. Maybe he’s just being a gentleman. He probably knows you’re STILL a virgin and he wants to be respectful.” He said to himself out loud as he examined his reflection in the mirror. At least he didn’t have to worry if his hair was right or anything. Tony had mercifully arranged for a stylist to do all that for him. It had felt like being at a spa. He’d never had a manicure before, but he’d really liked it. He’d also liked the old-timey shave with the straight razor, besides the constant fear of being beheaded.

The stylist, Tomide, had been just as sweet as she was beautiful. Giving him a reassuring, “Trust me, you look perfect!” before leaving him alone to wait for Mr. Stark to come get him.

So now all he had to concentrate on was the ‘ohmygodohmygodohmygod’ that kept going through his head until a text interrupted it.

 _‘did he bang you yet?’_ , MJ.

_‘NOT YET, STOP ASKING!’_

_‘did you do all the stuff we told you?’,_ Ned.

Peter responded with one million eye roll emojis. His friends had been having a great time coming up with ridiculous suggestions on how to seduce Mr. Stark. _‘It’s hot in Wakanda right now. Make sure you’ve got tons and tons of popsicles, and just keep deep throating em every chance you get,’_ was MJ’s personal best. _‘Pretend like you meant to put on hand sanitizer but then ‘ooops LUBE!? Well now that it’s out…’_ was Ned’s.

‘ _hahaha! Just teasing you. We believe in you, dude! Go get laid!’_

_‘Go get ‘im tiger!’_

He jumped a foot in the air when Mr. Stark knocked on the adjoining door. He jammed his phone in his pocket. “Come-come in.”

Nothing, absolutely nothing, could’ve prepared Peter for how fucking incredible Mr. Stark looked when he walked into the room. But how was that possible? Mr. Stark always looked incredible. How he’d managed to top himself this time would’ve required some high-level science to figure out.

“Whoooaah,” Tony raised one eyebrow and grinned as he looked Peter over. “I better keep you close tonight or someone’s gonna rip that suit right off ya, kid.”

Peter blushed and forgot to breathe.

“I knew you’d look fantastic but, wow.” Tony said as he handed Peter one of the drinks he had in his hands.

Peter took the glass, “Thanks, Mr. Stark. Thanks for the suit and for everything. And you look _~~so incredibly hot I think I’m having a heart attack~~_ …really nice too.

“-Wait-you’re giving me alcohol?!”

“The world’s finest. This is supposed to be prom, remember? Prom and underage drinking go hand in hand and there’s nothing we can do about that so, there’s your illegal booze, kid. Well actually the legal drinking age in Wakanda is sixteen, but you know what I mean.” He pointed a finger at Peter and glared. “But this is one time and one time only. Got it?”

“Y-yes, sir.” Peter held his cup nervously in two hands. Mr. Stark’s stern voice always did things to him.

“And you don’t drink anything tonight that I don’t give you. Zilch. Ok?”

Peter nodded obediently.

Just for a second, there was a flash of something in Tony’s eyes that made Peter think that maybe Mr. Stark enjoyed getting to use his stern voice on him as much as Peter did, which made Peter incapable of holding back a shiver.

“Cheers.”

“Ch-cheers.” Peter clinked his glass against Tony’s.

“Holy cow!” Peter coughed on the first sip of scotch. “Mr. Stark, I don’t like this!”

Tony rolled his eyes, “Don’t tell me, you’d prefer a White Claw? Well, over my dead body! Sheesh,” he sighed, “kids these days.

“You know what, okay,” he gestured towards the glass, “gimme that back. You can have juice instead.”

“No!” Peter giggled as he clutched the glass protectively against his chest. “Please, Mr. Stark, I’ll drink it.”

Tony pretended to take a second to think it over, “Fine. You can keep it. Just sip it, it’ll grown on you.” 

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Now one last thing.” He reached in his suit jacket and pulled out a small clear box containing a beautiful flower shaped like a purple heart. It matched the one he already had on. “You’re boutonniere, Mr. Parker,” he said while pinning it to Peter’s suit. “Only grown in Wakanda.

“Shall we?” He held out his right arm and waited for Peter to take it.

 _‘A boutonnier! Wow! Just like a real date! And you get to walk into the gala arm in arm? Just like in the movies! Dangit, you’re blushing too much! Whyyyyyyy are you always blushing so much! Stop it! Be cool! Nevermind, you’ll never be cool around him.’_

“You okay, Pete?” Tony, arm still extended, was grinning from ear to ear as he watched Peter’s obvious moment of malfunctioning.

“What?” Peter said like he’d completely forgotten where he was. “Oh! Yeah. It’s just, this is amazing and we haven’t even gotten there and I don’t know how I could ever thank you. Ever!” He rambled.

“I think you’re forgetting that I’m the one who gets to walk in with Spiderman. Correction, Spiderman in a suit that makes him look like a Versace model.” He winked. “I think we’re even.”

Then, because Peter was back to malfunctioning, Tony gently took his arm and led him to the door.

CHAPTER 3

Peter was happily surprised to see that the gala was being held outside. As beautiful as the palace was, Wakanda’s landscape was even more breathtaking. Whole buildings were carved into the sides of mountains like giant works of art. Shockingly green prairies spread on for miles and miles in every direction. And here they were, looking out on all of it from a cliff that jutted far, far out over an enormous waterfall surrounded by caves.

Peter instinctively flexed his wrists like he was activating his web shooters as they neared the cliff’s edge.

 _“Don’t even think about it.”_ Tony warned.

Peter frowned, “I wasn’t really gonna do it.” But boy was he tempted.

All around them, beautiful people in beautiful outfits were laughing and talking and swaying to the music that echoed against the mountainside. Peter silently thanked his lucky stars that Mr. Stark had taken care of his wardrobe. Otherwise, he would’ve looked like a total bum compared to everybody else no matter how hard he’d tried. He checked his suit self-consciously.

“Still perfect.” Mr. Stark reassured him, reading his mind. “Now stop worrying.”

“Yes, sir.” Peter said shyly. 

Just then, even though the ground was stone, glittering purple circles appeared beneath everyone’s feet. The circles blipped away from each person, like the three dots that appear when someone’s writing you a text message.

“Whoa, look!” Peter, momentarily distracted from his nerves, pointed at his circle.

“It’s so everyone knows where to sit. All you’ve gotta do is follow them.” Tony took a few steps forward and the dots continued to appear further out in front of him. “Genius, huh?”

“We should do this for the tower!”

“Already in the works, thanks to Princess Shuri.”

“She is so cool! She is like, _scary_ smart, _and_ gorgeous!”

Tony stopped walking and scowled, “Hey, you’ve already got your own scary smart and gorgeous inventor standing right here. You don’t get two!”

Peter burst into yet another nervous giggle because he couldn’t help it. ‘ _My own??? Is that flirting? That’s definitely flirting, right?’ _

Tony harrumphed for dramatic effect before taking Peter’s arm again while they headed the rest of the way to their seats.

The way the tables were set up reminded Peter of a wedding reception. They all had elaborate centerpieces made from giant, exotic-looking flowers that matched the colors of the brilliant landscape.

Of course, since Tony was always fashionably late, the other guests at their table were already there.

“Hey guys!” Peter waved frantically. “Wow! Long time no see! Hi, Natasha! Hey, Clint! Dr. Banner, hey! Mr. Rogers! How have you guys been? Wow!”

Everybody said their hellos back but had to laugh a little at Peter’s signature reaction to seeing the Avengers. Even though he was one.

He bit his lip and curled in on himself a little. Okay, so he always fanboyed out when he saw the gang, but come on, it’s THE AVENGERS.

Steve patted the seat to his left, “Hey, Queens, come sit next to me.”

Peter started to, but Mr. Stark stopped him.

“Eh-uh. No you don’t.”

Peter froze, confused, until Mr. Stark went to the table first and pulled out Peter’s chair for him.

“Oh!” Peter smiled. “Thank you very much.”

“Such a gentleman,” Natasha said teasingly.

“What’s the special occasion?” Clint ribbed.

Tony shot Clint a look. “Mr. Parker failed to inform me that his prom was last weekend and as a result he ended up working all night in the lab with me instead. Which I never would have allowed if I’d known.” He shot Peter a look.

“So as punishment, you’re making him go on a date with you?” Bruce said.

Everyone except Tony had to laugh at that one.

“We’re so sorry for you, Pete.” Steve frowned and placed a hand on Peter’s arm.

“You know what-” Tony threw his hands in the air. “Never mind. The point is that I’m making it up to Peter by making this his substitute prom. And so far it’s been way better than real prom. I even stopped him from drinking White Claw.” He gestured to Peter’s scotch. “Tell ‘em, Pete.”

Peter took a sip of his drink and couldn’t help but make the same lemon face he did the first time, “So good.” He choked out. “Really delicious. Yup. Love scotch.”

This time even Tony had to laugh along with everyone else.

“Tony can you please get this poor kid a Cosmo?” Natasha said.

“Okay, fine.” He stood up from the table in mock anger, took three steps, then turned around. “But I’m taking this with me.” He snatched Peter’s scotch and marched off to the bar with another, “Kids these days!”

An hour into the event, Peter was having the time of his life. Not only was he getting a chance to catch up with the Avengers-which was always full of crazy tales of death-defying acts as well as surprisingly normal things like, who started an herb garden last week (Clint!)-the dinner was amazing. Waiters kept bringing them courses and courses of food. Mr. Stark had had to tell him what each dish was called and what was in it, but each one had been delicious, and there was still more coming. Since Peter was always capable of eating the equivalent of his own bodyweight, he was very very happy. Also, having Mr. Stark lean in close to explain everything on his plate was pretty nice too.

As yet a new course arrived, King T’Challa and Princess Shuri left their spots at the royal table, (at least that was what Peter was calling it in his head). T’Challa held her hand as they walked onto a dais in the center of the crowd.

“Hello, my friends,” T’Challa said in his sexy Wakandan accent, “It is an honor to have each and everyone here. Tonight, we would like you to make yourself at home and enjoy our beautiful country.”

“And while you’re doing that,” Shuri continued, sparkling like a star in her bejeweled dress, “we would like to give you a very special reason to celebrate! We are proud to announce that Wakanda Incorporated is officially collaborating with one of the world’s most innovative companies in the world, Stark Industries!”

“Wow!” Peter looked up at Tony as the crowd cheered. “Wow!”

The rest of the Avengers at the table were just as excited, raising their glasses to Tony.

Tony raised his glass to the crowd and nodded, looking pretty regal himself.

“We have already begun exchanging trademark technologies, working together to develop ground-breaking new things. Already, we are revolutionizing modern science.”

Shuri smiled proudly as she activated a giant, 3-D hologram that hovered above her head.

“What?” Peter said breathlessly. He recognized that image very well.

“This is just one example of what our collaboration has accomplished so far. Vibranium and Stark nanotech working together!”

The crowed was audibly impressed while the 3-D hologram spun, showing a mock-up of what was obviously a combination of the Black Panther suit and the Iron Man suit in action. Thirty seconds into the amazing demonstration, the crowd was giving a standing ovation.

“Oh my god!” Peter looked up at Tony wide-eyed. “That’s, that’s what we’ve been working on in my apprenticeship.”

“Shhh.” Mr. Stark said softly. “Or you’ll miss the best part.”

When the demonstration came to a close, Shuri and T’Challa turned towards the Avengers’ table. “A wonderful start to a collaboration indeed. We thank you for welcoming us into your company, Mr. Stark and Mr. Parker. We welcome you to ours as well!

“Cheers everyone! The dancefloor is now open!”

“Oh no!” Peter squeaked over the raucous applause and the music that had just gotten louder. “Mr. Stark they made a mistake. They said _my_ name too.”

Tony’s laugh lit up his whole face as he ruffled Peter’s hair. “Kid, that wasn’t a mistake. You are officially the Head of Engineering of the Vibranium Division of Stark Industries now. I figured it was only right since you’re the one who did this,” he gestured up towards the hologram that was still playing above the dais.

“Easy, Queens,” Steve said as Tony had to catch Peter when he tilted quickly to the right. “You okay, buddy?”

“Mr. Stark, I need to sit down.”

Tony chuckled as he helped Peter into his chair. “What? You thought I’d keep you in the lab all night all the time helping me figure this thing out and then not give you what you deserve? You earned this, Pete. I literally never could’ve done it without you.”

“No, I-I-just-you don’t have to give me anything, Mr. Stark.”

Bruce smiled joyously, “He’s been telling us for months now how crucial you’ve been in the lab, Peter. You definitely deserve this.”

Steve elbowed Bruce playfully, “Hey Bruce, didn’t you hear King T’Challa? That’s _Mr. Parker_ to you now!”

Clint came around the table and suddenly, without warning, picked up Peter from his chair and threw him over his shoulder.

“Ack!” Peter whimpered as he was carted towards the dance floor.

“Tony, get this kid another Cosmo!

“Nat, Bruce, Steve, let’s show _Mr. Parker_ how to cut a rug.”

CHAPTER 4

Peter, feeling giddy from his two Cosmos and one heck of a time on the dancefloor grabbed Tony’s hand and pulled him out of his chair. “Come on, Mr. Stark! It’s fun!”

“Sorry, kid, I don’t dance in public.”

“But you have to, it’s prom!”

“And if I’d gone to my prom I would’ve been way too cool to dance.” Tony countered.

“You made me do this,” Peter scowled, and then without anymore warning, he scooped Tony up bridal style and spun him around to the music.

“Put me down!” Mr. Stark said but he was laughing just as hard as everyone else was.

“See, it’s fuuuuun.” Peter cheered.

“I want a turn.”

“Oh! King T’Challa!” Peter froze with Tony still in his arms. “I didn’t see you there. H-hi. This is such a great party and I’m so honored to be working with Wakanda Incorporated. I mean, really really excited. Thank you so much, sir.”

Tony cleared his throat.

“OH!” Peter set the man down and blushed outrageously for the millionth time that night. “Sorry, Mr. Stark.”

T’Challa winked at Tony then reached out and shook Peter’s hand. “What you’ve done so far with our collaboration is simply incredible. Tony keeps telling me that he couldn’t have done it without you. And anyone who can get Tony Stark on a dancefloor must be a genius indeed.”

Tony made a face. “That was not by choice.”

“Even more impressive.” T’Challa patted Peter on the back. Then addressed the whole group. “Well, Avengers, it is wonderful to see you all again. Please let me know if you need anything at all. I wish I could stay to talk but unfortunately, I have to mix and mingle. Let’s catch up tomorrow for sure.

“And Peter, don’t forget you owe me a spin on the dance floor sometime.”

“Yes, sir. I mean, King. You’re majesty. Highness.” Peter said shyly as T’Challa grinned then walked away.

Once the King was gone Tony turned to the group and crossed his arms. “Okay, that’s it. You all have been a horrible influence on Peter this evening so you don’t get to play with him anymore. Pete, we’re leaving.”

“No! It’s still early. I’m sorry I spun you, Mr. Stark. Please?”

“Yeah,” Bruce said, “No fair, Mr. Stark.” He pouted in solidarity.

Steve threw a protective arm around Peter, which Peter noticed made Tony tense up a little, “Don’t make the kid go home yet, Tony. We’ll be good. Promise.”

“We’re not going home. We’re just getting away from you guys. You’ve already got him drinking Cosmos and dancing in public. You’re ruining him!” Tony grabbed Peter’s hand. “Let’s go do something cool before you get stuck this way.”

“Okay, Mr. Stark,” Peter laughed as he let Tony drag him away. “See you later! I had so much fun with you guys!”

“No you didn’t.” Tony corrected. “You’re just too young and impressionable to know better. Now jump off this cliff.”

“Really!?” Peter asked excitedly.

Tony activated both of their suits. “Follow me.”

CHAPTER 5

Halfway down, Tony caught Peter mid-swing and, holding him tight, flew through the waterfall and into a hidden cave.

“Whoa!” Peter yelped with his eyes closed. When he opened them, he was breathless. “Wow! Mr. Stark! Is this for real?!”

Tony laughed softly as he set Peter down, “I can’t have my new Director running the division without ever having seen where Vibranium comes from, right?”

“This is-this is-wow!”

Peter couldn’t help but run forward into the enormous cave, dodging and leaping between stalactites and stalagmites. “Wow, wow, wow!” His voice echoed, “Everything glows!” He ran his hands over the purple veins sparkling through every inch of the hall.

The eyes of his mask were enormous, because Tony had designed them to be as expressive as Peter’s eyes were. 

Tony let his mask disintegrate back into his armor and grinned, “I swear you’re just as cute in that suit as you are in real life when you’re excited.

“Come on, I’ll give you the tour.”

Peter hung his head, giggling like he always did. At least this time Mr. Stark couldn’t see him blushing.

Next thing Peter knew he was being swooped up in Tony’s arms like a baby.

“Hey!” Peter pretended to be upset.

“Payback, Spiderman!” 

Peter dared to use the ten minutes it took to get to the center of the cave to slowly curl up against Tony. First, he cautiously put his hand against Tony’s chest, then, when Mr. Stark didn’t seem to mind, he rested his head against Tony’s chest too. As they flew, Tony pointed out crazy rock formations and of course, did a few spins and zig-zags to make Peter yelp playfully.

“Hold on tight,” Tony said as they stopped to float over a huge, seemingly bottomless drop in the cave.

“Mr. Stark,” Peter said breathlessly, “It looks like a galaxy, doesn’t it?” He stared down at purple stars glittering against the endless black below them. “It’s-it’s-magical.” He said, awestruck. “Like, the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

“I couldn’t wait to show you.” Tony was smiling down at Peter with so much warmth in his eyes.

Peter’s heart skipped a beat.

“Now FRIDAY, could you give us some music, please? I don’t dance in _public_ , but Mr. Parker, your prom wouldn’t be complete without one.

“Shall we?”

Peter needed a minute to get into dancing position and once again, remember how to _breathe_.

A moment later, they were spinning slowly in place over the glittering universe below them. 

CHAPTER 6

A slow dance had led to a slow kiss. A slow kiss had led to more passionate ones, as epic as the waterfall that thundered outside of the cave.

Tony had been the one to pull away first. He cupped Peter’s cheek and smoothed his hair. “We need to stop.” He said quietly. 

“Oh. Okay, Mr. Stark.” Peter frowned, not knowing what to do with that.

Tony put his forehead against Peter’s, “I want this so much, but it’s only been a few months for you, and even though I know how hard it’s been for you guys, for me, it’s been _five years_ of obsessing over how to get you back. Five years of every single day, every single second, trying to get you back.”

“I’m sorry.” Peter said as they still rotated slowly in place, clinging onto each other.

“No, there’s nothing for you to be sorry for. Nothing. It’s just…instead of loving you so much, like I always have, like everybody does…having you back with me now…Pete, I’m _in_ love with you. So much.”

Peter stared up at Tony, completely lost for words.

“I didn’t forget your prom, there’s no part of your life that’s forgettable to me, Pete. And now, if I keep kissing you, as much as I want that,” Tony closed his eyes, and for the first time, Peter saw Mr. Stark _vulnerable_ , “I’m going to want that kiss to lead to you having all of me and me having all of you.”

Tony’s voice broke under a wave of pure guilt. “But it’s been so long for me. God, I failed you. _Why did it take me five years?”_

“Shhhh,” Peter rubbed his nose against Tony’s, “You brought me back, Mr. Stark. You brought all of us back and I love you. Even, before, even since, ever…I’ve always loved you. _With all of me_.”

CHAPTER 7

The second Peter woke up in Tony’s arms, _naked_ in Tony’s arms, he felt that damned blush turn him pink again.

Tony was already awake. “Hey, pup.” He nuzzled into Peter’s hair. “Is it just me or do you always smell like strawberries?”

Peter giggled, “I don’t know.”

“Take a bath with me? We have to meet up with everybody at noon, but, god I wish I could just stay in bed with you all day. Or week. Or year.” Tony rolled over on top of Peter and attacked him with a million innocent kisses from head to toe.

“Mr. Stark!” Peter exclaimed.

Tony came back up from under the covers and put a final kiss on the tip of Peter’s nose. “Mr. Parker?”

Peter wrapped his arms around Tony, “Is this real?”

“It is. And I’ll prove it all over again once we’re in the bath. As many times as you need.” He winked at Peter as he got out of the bed. “I’ll come get you when it’s ready, honey.”

Peter pulled the sheet over his head, _‘Holy cow!’_ “Ok, Mr. Stark.”

As Peter listened to Tony gently humming while he ran the bathwater, his mind replayed all of last night’s events: all of the kisses and touches, all of the love confessions that had led to him being here, right now, waking up IN MR. STARK’S BED.

He accidentally let out a squeak as he thought about it. So many kisses and touches!

Still hiding under the covers, he heard his phone beep.

 _‘all banged out?’_ MJ was sending him another text to add to all of the ones he’d missed while he and Mr. Stark were…

_‘No, he is a gentleman and he said he wanted to wait for that part. But oh my god, we still…!’_

_‘But you let him whatever you enough that we’ll have time to go to the Lego store in the tower when you get back, right?’_ Ned chimed in. _‘Millennium Falcon, dude!’_

 _‘I might be gone for a little longer than I thought. I’m the Director of Stark’s Vibranium Department now!’_ He put a million surprise-face emojis. _‘We have to meet with Shuri and T’Challa’_

_‘Arrrrghhh! Really? I’m getting the Lego Falcon tomorrow with or without you!’_

“Don’t you dare!” Peter said out loud as he texted back.

“What?” Tony called from the bathroom.

“Oops!” Peter laughed. “Not you, Mr. Stark. Ned said he’s getting the Millennium Falcon without me because I’m not coming home yet!”

Tony peeked his head out of the bathroom, chuckling. “I’ll fix it, honey. Promise.”

"Okay, Mr. Stark." Peter said, cuddling back under the covers, because he knew Tony could fix _anything_.


	3. CAPTOR IN LOVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know I said that there would only be one more chapter that connected 1 and 2, but it's taking me a lot more words to get there than I thought. I really want to show the slow progress of Tony's slide into his full obsession with Peter in a way that feels right. So this is a start to that and I have no idea how much more I'll need to write before it's all the way done, but I hope you enjoy this update!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a super rough draft so I might edit it for a million different reasons, but I like it so far. Let me know what you think! ALL opinions are welcome. Thanks so much for the comments and kudos so far!

CAPTOR ~~OF~~ _IN_ LOVE:

CHAPTER 1

After being Peter’s boyfriend for six whole months, Tony was still on cloud nine. It felt like he was falling more and more for Peter every single second. All of it had been a whirlwind. That’s what had kept everything okay.

At first, Peter had been so busy with his new job that he hadn’t had much time outside of work, and all he wanted when he got home was all of Tony’s affection; which Tony was more than happy to give.

Then when things calmed down and Peter could work on his projects remotely, Tony got to fulfill his years’ long dream of showing Peter the whole world.

He made sure that MJ, Ned, and of course, Aunt May were invited to each place they went for at least one weekend a month while he and Peter were abroad.

MJ and Ned had loved every moment of it, so they forgave Tony for hogging Peter still. It hadn't been so easy for Aunt May. She’d needed some time to warm up. But how could she not? Peter was her baby, in a lot less figurative way than Tony would’ve liked.

Everyone assumed that he had a kink for Peter only being seventeen, but that wasn’t true. To be honest, it weirded him all the way the fuck out. But it was Peter, and he was perfect, seventeen or not.

Still, he felt that he wanted to try his best to assure May that he wanted to give Peter, and her, _everything_ : that he truly loved Peter, _and_ he was so grateful for her influence in his life.

So when May started to trust him a little more, to relax around him more, to smile on the vacations more, it meant so much to him.

But through everything, all he thought about was how worth it it was that Peter was his _. And he was Peter’s._

Goddamn he was so perfect.

For months Tony got to enjoy the thousands of ‘Wow’s and ‘Is this real, Mr. Stark?’s he could elicit from a very cute, very innocent Peter seeing Thailand, Ibiza, the Philippines, France, Croatia…all for the first time.

And the thousands of ‘please, more, Mr. Stark’s he’d gotten every night when they were alone.

Alone and isolated in a way that Tony had taken for granted. 

But once they were finally back home in the tower, things changed. First, there was the sudden bursting of the little bubble they’d been in ever since Peter had been undusted. The fame of being the phenom who was now the youngest director of any Fortune 500, AND Tony’s new romantic obsession ignited all the tabloids. But tabloids were nothing Tony wasn’t used to. He just hated seeing the anxiety in his boyfriend’s eyes whenever reporters gathered around them each time they left the house.

Reason number one for not leaving the house so much.

Worse, Peter was much closer to Queens nowadays than when they were skipping from country to country. That meant _Spiderman_ was closer to Queens. And every time Peter went to patrol, Tony had a slight panic attack as his boyfriend swung away from the tower.

Spiderman put Peter in harm’s way and Tony had spent the last six years regretting his role in that, planning on how to avoid any more of that, still in therapy about that.

Reason number two for Peter to never leave the tower alone.

And then the worst happened, a man named Quentin Beck became an international terrorist. And when it happened, Tony was ready to handle it. He suited up and told Peter to stay home.

Half-a-fight-later, Tony realized Peter _wouldn’t_ stay home.

And at the end of the battle, Tony was still in one piece, but Peter was not.

Peter was not.

The final reason Peter should never, _ever_ leave the tower at all.

So through tears, and late nights in the hospital, and Peter’s far-quicker than average recovery, Tony focused all of his energy on that: every reason Peter should never leave the tower again.

“FRIDAY, show me a final layover of the hologram versus Peter’s patrol route in Queens.”

Music blaring, Tony twisted the hologram from left to right, alone in the lab while his boyfriend recuperated. Peter and his friends had always loved the places in the tower, but it needed improvements. Improvements that kept Peter at home, improvements that kept Peter safe.

There’d always been second locations of Peter's favorite places in Queens: A Thai restaurant, comic book shops, Lego stores, libraries and so much more. But a remodel of the tower that allowed Peter to swing to each location was something he’d overlooked. Something that was paramount. So he and FRIDAY would work on that. Maybe if he could make the tower as fun to swing through as Queens he could convince Peter that he didn't need to risk his life out on the streets anymore. 

Tony knew it was too extreme, shit, even before the snap that he needed professional help. And after the snap, well, after the snap everybody left on earth needed therapy. Half of the world had just disappeared.

But the first problem with Tony going to therapy was that he hadn’t just been someone who’d lost everything that mattered, he’d been the only one who even had a chance to make it right-to bring everyone back.

And even though, now, he’d already done all of the hard things ( _reversing time_ , and even harder, _sticking with therapy_ ) he wasn’t the same anymore.

Or maybe he was. Maybe all the panic attacks he’d had from Afghanistan had trained him for how to react to loss and danger.

Maybe Peter disintegrating from his arms had only reminded him of how far you really had to go when everything was on the line.

Yes, that was clear reasoning.

And so Tony had completely scrapped his plan to mitigate mistakes this time. He’d obliterate the chance of making any, ever again.

He was only completely honest with FRIDAY about it.

“Looks good, FRI. Initiate protocol ‘Peter Parker never gets hurt again. Ever.’”

“Got it boss,” FRIDAY responded, before she casually reminded him of his next therapy appointment. 


	4. LOVELOCKED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony continues to fret and plan over Peter's safety. Nothing over the top about that, right?

CHAPTER 4

LOVELOCKED

Tony had never once needed to ask Peter to stay home. Peter did it all on his own. He’d felt so, so guilty for getting hurt during the fight with Beck because in the end, Tony had ended up way worse off than him.

Peter’s heart broke every time Tony crumbled under another panic attack. He wanted to cry every time Tony woke himself up screaming his name after another night terror.

Every time, Peter would hold him and whisper ‘I’m safe, you’re safe, honey,” For as long as Tony needed. And each time he knew he never _ever_ wanted to be Spiderman again if this is what it cost the man he loved. 

Tony was trying as hard as he could in therapy and Peter was so proud of him for that. They went together so that Peter could know exactly what he should do to help.

And because Tony wasn’t the only genius in town, Peter knew one thing Tony needed for sure. He could see it in every change to the tower that had happened while he’d been recuperating. It was such a ‘Tony Stark’ solution: make it so Peter never _had_ to leave the tower for anything at all.

And of course Peter could do that until Tony got better. He owed him that. After all, he was the one that had broken Tony in the first place.

Plus, every detail of the renovations were heartwarmingly thoughtful, which made Peter feel even guiltier. He was the one that had stupidly gotten hurt so badly and all Mr. Stark had done was love him harder.

So, yeah Peter was _definitely_ going to stay inside for as long as it took.

But then, a few weeks into Peter’s plan to never make Tony worry again, something amazing happened.

“I won!” Peter laughed as he hung upside down from the ceiling.

“You cheated!” Tony let his mask dissolve.

“How!?”

“I don’t know, but you did!” Tony floated up over the enormous expanse beneath them-which was basically a jungle gym for super heroes-and grabbed his boyfriend into his arms to spin him around.

Peter gladly let him. They both loved this game: racing each other through this part of the tower where Peter could swing _inside_. Where it was safe. Peter could still be Spiderman in here.

_How amazing was that?_

“Okay, fine, you won.” Tony smiled as he rubbed his nose against Peter’s. “What do you want for your prize, sweetheart?”

“Sex, please.” Peter answered immediately.

Tony laughed, “You’re gonna get that anyway.”

“Really!” Peter’s eyes widened. “Like, all the way?”

Tony had to laugh harder at Peter’s excitement. “Honey, I told you you’re not ready for that yet.”

“I am too!” Peter pouted and then wished he hadn’t sounded so freaking immature. Darn it! He cleared his throat. “I am too, Mr. Stark.”

“No, you’re not. I want to be with you forever. No doubt about it. But you are still seventeen years old and that’s-”

“-too young to be sure about forever.” Peter finished the sentence Tony had been saying for months in a mocking tone. The only thing Peter didn’t like about his boyfriend was his moral aversion to taking his damn virginity. Of course, they did other stuff. All the other stuff. And in Peter’s opinion Tony was just as brilliant at that as he was in every other way, which just made Peter want sex more!

“I love you so much. I’ll never change my mind.”

“And I love you so much that I don’t want to take your virginity until you’re absolutely sure. You’re sacred to me, pup.”

This was how Tony always won this fight, by pulling out the big guns.

“I am sure. But fine. I’ll wait.” Peter sighed dramatically and stuck out his bottom lip. “I’m gonna be a virgin forever.”

Tony ruffled his hand through Peter’s hair, “Not forever, pup. Just until we’re married.”

If Peter had still been hanging from the ceiling he would’ve fallen off.

“Whoa, you okay?” Tony smiled down at a Peter that looked like he was about to pass out.

“We’re-we’re getting?” Peter stammered. _Ok now_ those _were the big guns._

Tony kissed his nose, “God I hope so. ‘Course I have to propose first-”

“Yes!” Peter shouted way too loudly.

Tony shook his head as he laughed at his adorable boyfriend, “You’re too young to decide on that yet too.”

“Argh!” Peter pretended to pull his hair out. “You can’t do that to me!” He giggled before kissing Tony breathless.

When they finally pulled apart, Tony cupped Peter’s cheek. “You have no idea how hard it is for me to wait. Trust me.”

“I’ll wait as long as you need me to.” Peter promised, because _holy cow_!

Tony smiled down at him with warm eyes, “So maybe as a second choice prize you’ll let me take you out to dinner tonight?”

“Oooo! Texas de Brazil??” Peter asked excitedly. Mr. Stark had really hit the nail on the head when he’d added one of those to the tower. ‘All-you-can-eat grilled meat carved tableside and a salad bar’? Peter could eat there for breakfast lunch and dinner.

“They’re going to get tired of us, honey,” Tony teased. “Why don’t we try something new? I haven’t been able to show you The Fulton yet. It’s not all-you-can-eat, but the view’s pretty romantic.”

Peter’s mouth dropped open. He’d been sure Mr. Stark had been talking about somewhere in the tower. He tried his best to change the shock in his expression. He didn’t want Tony to feel weird or bad or anything that might make him change his mind. Not for his own benefit but because this had to be major progress and he didn’t want to ruin it for Tony.

“O-okay,” he answered, “that’ll be nice.”

“I think so too.” Tony kissed his forehead, “Now swing me.”

“Yes, sir.” Peter said before flipping out of Tony’s arms and shooting a web to the ceiling in one smooth maneuver.

As Peter’s swing began to build momentum, Tony let the rest of his suit dissolve and plummeted towards the ground just to enjoy the thrill.

He knew without a doubt Peter would catch him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna keep you waiting! Chapter 5 is up too!


	5. CHAINDOG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Chapter 4 put everybody a full eleven months out from the undusting, which would be around December, the preface to Chapter 5 is meant to shed some light on a few of the glossed over months to add some context to everyone’s story so far. Chapter 5 picks right up where 4 left off with more good old fashioned possessive!Tony. Hope you enjoy!

PREFACE

Ever since the undusting the world had been scrambling to get it together. With the population instantly doubled, it wasn’t easy. While everyone was grateful to have _their_ loved ones back, having _everyone’s_ loved ones back was a bit of a pain in the ass.

For Pete, MJ, and Ned, that meant no school until at least August of next year when colleges could handle the influx of so many college freshmen. Plus, high schools weren’t even attempting to make undusted students finish the remaining few months of the school year. It would’ve been just too much to handle right now.

Peter and his friends didn’t even _pretend_ to be upset about that part, especially since they all still got to go to prom: Flash’s dad was insisting on throwing an unofficial one for all the undusted kids.

_‘We should go, even though we’ll have to suffer the reign of Flash as Prom King.’ Ned suggested._

_‘Damn, even death couldn’t beat the arrogance outta that guy!’ MJ threw her hands in the air._

But they’d all agreed it was something to look forward to in the midst of all this crazy.

As for Tony, he’d agreed that sending millions of emotionally traumatized teenagers back to class right now would’ve been a total clusterfuck, but there was no way he was going to allow Peter, MJ or Ned to miss a year and a half of school. He’d gotten in-home tutoring for Ned and MJ right away.

He could tutor Peter himself.

After that it hadn’t taken long at all before Tony was thanking his lucky stars for the whole ‘no school’ thing. It gave him an entire extra year with Peter all to himself before Peter would inevitably run off to MIT. An extra year for him to work on that teleportation ray that’d been sitting in the junk bin.

_‘Don’t worry FRI, I’m just joking about that part.’_

But that was all long before Peter had gotten hurt. Nowadays Cambridge was off the table. _Completely_ :

CHAPTER 5

CHAINDOG

“And then there was the Seafood Tower thing and that was just crazy! And that tartare stuff I thought was gonna be nasty, but it was so good! Wait ‘til I tell Aunt May about that!” Peter snuggled closer to Tony under the covers as he relived last night’s date. “And then sashimi, which also sounded gross but was good. MJ is gonna be so mad at me because she’s always trying to get me to try it but I never did. And then there was the water and the pier and the sunset.”

Peter covered his face with his hands, remembering how Mr. Stark had pulled him onto his lap once they were done with dinner so they could watch the sky turn colors over the Brooklyn Bridge. Holy PDA!

“So you had a good time?” Tony let Peter keep hiding behind his hands because Peter was always trying to hide his blush from him, which was just as cute as the blushes themselves.

“Yes!” Peter peeked out. “So much! I can’t believe they let us try _everything_! I guess it’s because you’re famous.”

Tony rolled over on top of Peter and gave him four quick kisses from his temple to his collarbone. “I think it’s probably because I own the place. Or maybe a little of both.”

“You own it?! Why didn’t you tell me?”

Tony fell silent for long enough to make Peter worry.

“Because of the reason I own it.” Tony’s voice was calm and steady, but he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Peter’s chest. He took a deep breath. “I didn’t want to tell you too soon because I still didn’t know if I’d really be able to make it through Fulton’s. I thought it could be a sort of trial run, and I’m so glad it worked.”

“What do you mean?” Peter asked gently.

Tony still couldn’t look Peter in the eyes, “…When I was trying to fix the snap I must’ve run a million different algorithms and I would get so close and then the model would fail and it was right back to square one.

“And then I’d panic. What if wouldn’t ever figure it out? I’d have nightmares that I’d still be trying, _failing_ you decades from now. Just over and over again.”

Peter listened intently, quieted by the sudden seriousness of the conversation. 

“The only way I could stop myself from losing it was, every time I failed I would buy a place you loved in Queens to make sure they were all still here when you got back. And when I’d bought all of those, I moved on to places in New York I wanted to take you to one day. And once I’d failed enough to buy half of New York, I moved onto Japan, Australia, Wakanda…”

Overwhelmed by Tony’s devotion, Peter’s heart swelled. And then shattered.

“So I know that I’ve been insane since you got hurt,” Tony continued, “But I almost didn’t survive losing you the first time. I know I couldn’t survive it again. I just _couldn’t_.”

“Oh, Mr. Stark,” Peter cooed softly, trying to soothe him by stroking his hair.

“You’ve been so great putting up with me keeping you in the tower, but that’s not a long term solution and I know that. That’s why I’ve been working on putting the same security measures in all the places I bought for you as I have here, like Fulton’s, so you won’t have to be trapped anymore, so I can take you all over the world like I did before. I know it’s not a perfect fix and I know I still have a lot of work to do on myself so that you don’t have to deal with my-” He shook his head against Peter’s chest as he cut his rambling short, “But if you just give me a little more time, pup…just a little more…”

Peter raised Tony’s chin so he could look him in the eyes. “Mr. Stark, I’ll give you _forever_.”

The next few days were blissful. _They left the tower every day!_ Even if it was just for a little bit. And Peter was amazed by the places Tony had preserved for him, from a bodega in Queens, to a steakhouse in Manhattan.

Peter made sure to stay as close to Tony as possible, Tony holding his hand so tight through all of it. _Tony trying his best through all of it_.

Peter had never been more impressed by the man he’d practically worshipped his whole life. Until one night Tony pulled out all the stops: surprising Peter, Aunt May, Ned and MJ with dinner at The Fulton. Tony felt it absolutely necessary since Peter still hadn’t stopped raving about it; and yes, MJ had _not_ been happy with Peter trying sashimi without her, Aunt May said she would _never_ believe Peter about Tartare unless she tried it herself, and Ned was always down for free food so there was _no_ way in hell he was missing out on this one.

MJ and Ned’s parents came along too and Peter loved seeing the looks on everyone’s faces when they were just as amazed by everything as he’d been. He also loved the proud look in Tony’s eyes.

It felt like the evening couldn’t possibly get any better, until after dinner, Tony mentioned in the most casual way, “I know not being able to go off to college has really sucked for you guys, but I think your parents and I are still really grateful that we got more time with you.”

May nodded with a sentimental smile. (It was the most genuine smile Peter had seen from his aunt since he’d scared the shit out of her by getting hit by a train.) “I’m really glad we got to do this. Thank you, Tony.”

“Yes, thank you. Really.” MJ said.

“Yeah, thank you so much, man. I mean _Mr. Stark_!” Ned corrected himself looking like he was going to sink into the floor.

Tony chuckled along with everyone else, “No prob, dude,” He winked, “But seriously, ‘Tony’ is fine.

“Anyway, I’ll confess I had an ulterior motive for inviting you guys here tonight. Like I said, as great as it is being able to be together for a while longer, you kids have been through a lot. So when you _do_ get to go to college, Stark Industries is giving both of you full ride scholarships. Room and board. Everything. Hopefully that’ll make up for what you missed out on in just a small way.”

Everyone’s mouths dropped open at the same time. There was a long, long silence, until Ned broke it with a “No way, man.”

“Yes way, Ned.” Mr. Stark grinned.

“Mr. Stark, that’s very generous of you, but there’s no way we can accept-” MJ didn’t make it any farther through the sentence before her mom not-at-all discreetly elbowed her in the ribs.

“Thank you so much! What a blessing!” Mrs. Watson said.

MJ rolled her eyes and shook her head, “Thank you, Mr. Stark.”

“You’re welcome. It’s nothing really.” Then, while everyone was still reeling from shock, Tony changed the subject as though he’d really done nothing at all. “Now who wants desert?”

On their way home Peter couldn’t stop gushing, “That was, that was, so, so nice of you, Mr. Stark! Like, thank you so much! This is totally life-changing and I know you know how much I love Ned and MJ but just dinner was incredible, let alone-WOW!

Peter kept rambling until Tony, laughing softly at how incredibly endearing his boyfriend _still_ was whenever he was excited, interrupted him, “You’re welcome, honey. But you still haven’t asked me why I didn’t give you a scholarship.”

Peter made a face and wrang his hands, “Well, because, you don’t have to give me anything more. You’ve already given me so much. More than I’ll ever even deserve.”

“That’s certainly not true.” Tony let go of the steering wheel with his right hand to ruffle Peter’s hair. “But the reason I didn’t give you a scholarship is because you won’t need one. I already spoke with MIT, and it's settled. 

"I can teach you college.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony is one sneaky genius! But for better or worse, you know Peter loves it!


	6. UNCHAINED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a glimpse into Peter and Tony’s future set sometime after they’re married. I wanted to throw something sexy and happy in before we return to angst in chapter 6. Hope you enjoy!

Tony sat a cup of milk down in front of Steve before taking a seat across the kitchen island with his own glass of scotch. “Thanks for coming over, man. I know you’re really busy.”

“Anything to help out with the kid’s birthday, pal. What do you need?”

Tony ignored the pang of jealousy he always got when Steve called Peter ‘kid’, “Well, you know I’ve always felt a little guilty that Peter never got to do the whole ‘hook-up’ thing because we got married when he was so young.”

“Okay…” Steve said, having no idea where this conversation could be going.

“I’m the only person he’s ever been with.”

Steve laughed, “I would’ve thought that would be perfect for your ego.”

“Oh, it is.” Tony said bluntly. “I absolutely love it. But I still feel like it’s not really fair to Pete.” He frowned. “So I was thinking of how to kinda fix that. And since before we got married I was his celebrity crush, but since we’ve been married you’re his celebrity crush, that’s where you’d come in-”

Steve almost choked on his milk as he went pale as a ghost. “Whoa!” He coughed as he waved his hands in the air signaling for Tony to stop talking. “Whoa, you gotta stop there because it’s sounding like you’re about to ask me to sleep with Peter?!”

“What?!” Tony made a horrified face. “No! God no! Absolutely not. Are you crazy!”

Steve breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank goodness.”

“I want ‘CGI you’ to sleep with ‘CGI Peter’.”

“Oh, so nothing weird.”

Tony ignored the sarcasm. “Right. You wouldn’t even have to do anything, FRI has enough composite footage to make it on her own, I just wanted to ask your permission to use your likeness to make sure you’re okay with it. You know, for moral reasons.”

Steve rubbed his forehead, “Tony, have you thought about if Peter would even want this? I mean, how are he and I supposed to look each other in the eye after something like that?

“You’re, well, you, but Peter’s really shy. And so am I!”

“Well you don’t have to be shy because it’s not really you. And I was thinking that you-the real you-could maybe make a little video clip telling Peter happy birthday and how honored you are to be his new celebrity crush, and you hope he enjoys the thoughtful gift his husband made just for him.” Tony smiled hopefully.

Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head, “Show it to me.”

“Huh?” Tony played dumb.

“Show me the porn. I know you already made it because I know you and you can’t have an idea and not obsess over it until it’s done. So show it to me.”

Tony looked down at his scotch with a guilty-as-charged expression. “OK.

“But it’s kinda not just a video, it’s more of an ongoing simulation…”

“What does that mean?”

“It means every time you pull it up the three of us are doing different things in different places.”

“The three of us?!” Steve yelped.

Tony frowned defensively, “Well, yeah! I’m his husband. I’m not just gonna let you have at him without me being there, I love him!”

“Fine, you know what, FRIDAY will you please just play the vi- simulation?” Steve said with an exasperated sigh.

To Tony’s chagrin, FRIDAY complied without needing him to second that command.

When the hologram appeared above the island, Steve turned bright red and had to look away for a second.

“Wow, they are really…really going at it.”

“It looks just like us, doesn’t it?” Tony said, leaning in for a closer look. “So realistic.”

“Well not just like us.” Steve corrected. “I think FRIDAY got our penises mixed up.”

“You’re lucky you got what you go!” Tony scowled.

Steve sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. “I want a bigger one or the deal’s off!”

“So you’ll do it?!” Tony exclaimed. “Even the ‘happy birthday’ part?”

Steve smiled a little and shook his head, defeated. “Only because I am absolutely certain you’re going to give this to him anyway.”

***  
“Ready?” Tony sat down on the bed and pulled Peter into his lap.

Peter giggled, “I think so. You know I always get nervous when you say you’ve got a surprise for me, especially when it’s my birthday.”

“You needed that jet and I won’t apologize for it.” He gave Peter a quick kiss on the cheek. “Now hit, it FRI.”

The hologram began to play in front of the wall across from the bed.

“Hey, Queens, Brooklyn here. I know it’s your birthday and Tony wanted to do something really special for you. And since I’m supposedly your celebrity crush-”

Peter squeaked. “YOU TOLD?!”

“Shh!”

“-he came up with a really,” Steve cleared his throat, “creative present.

“I hope you enjoy it-but if you don’t this is totally Tony’s fault!” He laughed. “Happy birthday, kid. I’m flattered.”

He winked and then the simulation started with a moaning CGI Peter sandwiched between moaning CGI Steve and Tony.

Peter literally leapt six feet in the air. “OH MY GOD!”

Tony threw his hands up over his head with a “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

“Wh-wha-what? That’s me. That’s us!?”

“I made it for you because I felt bad you never got to have a slut phase. Don’t get me wrong, the idea of anybody else touching you in real life makes me want to kill, but I thought this would be a nice compromise.”

He held out his arms to Peter. “Come here and watch.”

Peter blinked at his husband for a couple moments before he burst out laughing, “Mr. Stark, you’re insane!”

“I never said I wasn’t.” He made grabby hands. “Now come here.”

Peter chuckled as he gave in and sat back on Tony’s lap. He watched the simulation peeking through his fingers, blushing all over, of course.

But two minutes later when Tony whispered in his ear, “Want me to fuck you while we watch this?” Peter, still peeking up through his fingers answered with a delectably shy, “Yes, please.”

Two weeks later instead of peeking through his fingers, Peter was peeking out from behind Tony, too embarrassed to come out from his hiding place as Steve entered the Avengers’ conference room. It was the first time they’d crossed paths since Peter’s birthday.

Steve froze in front of the door for a second, but then smiled warmly at his endearingly red-faced friend.

“Hey, Queens.” And then, just for fun, “Did you have a good birthday?”

Peter squeaked and ducked all the way behind Tony, “Yes, thank you very much, Mr. Captain, Rogers, sir.”

“Good,” Steve said, even though he couldn’t even see Peter anymore. He grinned and shook his head. “I’m glad.”

Tony shot Steve a goofy smile and two thumbs up, ‘Thank you,’ he mouthed with Peter still clinging to the back of his shirt.

‘You are crazy,’ Steve laughed silently as he mouthed back.

“Whatever you all are laughing about right now, be sure to stop laughing about it by the time this meeting starts,” Fury said as he burst through the door with a coffee in his hand and a glare in his eye. “What’s so funny anyways?

“And Peter why are you hiding behind Tony like that? It’s just Steve. You know him, he don’t bite.”

Now all three culprits had to chuckle or blush, knowing ‘CGI Steve’ certainly did bite…but only if you asked him politely.


	7. LUCKY IN LOVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, back to where we left off before last chapter's glimpse into the future! So far, Tony has been getting his way, but he's about to get a check-in from his two Gal Fridays. :)
> 
> Hope you're still enjoying!

CHAPTER 6/7

LUCKY IN LOVE

Pepper smoothed her skirt, sat down and crossed her legs.

“Ms. Potts.” Tony grinned to try to hide how nervous he felt. If there’d ever been anyone in his life that could intimidate him it was Pepper. And worse, _she_ knew that. “It’s good to see you. To what do I owe the honor?”

“Take a guess.” Pepper smiled slyly.

“Do you want coffee? I told them to get you coffee.” He fidgeted with the things on his desk. “FRIDAY can you ask Ginger to get Pepper a coffee, please?”

FRIDAY ignored him.

“FRIDAY?”

Still nothing.

Pepper kept her gaze on Tony as he settled into the fact that he was clearly being ganged up on.

“So it’s two against one, huh?” He said.

“FRIDAY only calls me when you’re really fucking up. And you only agree to see me when you _know_ you’re fucking up.

“What are you up to, Tony?”

Tony frowned, “Nothing.”

Pepper didn’t even dignify that answer with a response.

Tony threw his hands in the air like a little kid being dramatic, “Okay, fine, just go ahead and say it.”

“Say what?”

“I know you’ve got a speech prepared so go ahead.”

She shook her head, “I don’t have a speech prepared. I don’t know what’s going on between you and Peter besides the gossip on the news. But FRIDAY did call. And even though she’d never betray your confidence she did tell me I needed to talk to you about him.

“So once again, what are you up to, Tony?”

“What’s best for him.” Tony said while he turned around in his chair to face the office’s view of the city.

“That’s vague and, coming from you, slightly disturbing. Can you be more specific?”

“He got hit by a train.” Tony pouted to the windows.

Pepper already knew that. It had been in all the headlines. She’d sent flowers, and teddy bears, and care packages-very elaborate ones-to Peter and Aunt May every single day while Peter was recovering. Thinking about it still made her stomach ache, but she couldn’t let that pain distract her right now.

“And to cope with that you…?”

‘Went crazy,’ Tony thought. “Only good things.” He said defensively. “I got him into MIT. He doesn’t even have to wait for next year like everyone else undusted.”

Pepper looked incredulous, “Wait, you, Tony Stark, are sending Peter _away_ to college? In another state? _Early_?”

“…No, I'm teaching him college,” Tony mumbled under his breath.

“I’m sorry, come again?”

“He doesn’t have to leave. I talked to MIT and we agreed I’m more than qualified. Plus, he’s already learning way more at his job here than he would at any school. So why should he waste the time when I can do it better anyway?”

“But most importantly…” Pepper raised an eyebrow while she waited for Tony to complete her sentence.

“Most importantly, now you won’t have to see me on the news for kidnapping like you would’ve if he left for Cambridge next year and I sent an elite extraction team to bring him back.” Tony sighed, defeated. “Trust me, I’m aware that FRI sent you to tell me I’m obsessed. I already know.” He frowned again.

“I really didn’t come here to give you any lectures, Tony. Think of this as one of those, ‘make sure you’re using drugs safely’ speeches.”

“Like, ‘Check your molly? Heroine is a no-no. Speed is only a sometimes treat?’”

Pepper smiled wryly, “And all that time I thought you’d just been blocking out the sound of my voice…”

Tony returned a kind, but beleaguered grin, “ _Never._ ”

”Look, I understand how he makes you feel. But we also know how you are when something makes you feel good. You get carried away.”

“I know. And I’m trying not to.” He groaned as he rubbed his hands over his face. “I’m trying, but I’m failing miserably.

“He is an addiction.”

“You’re both addicts.” Pepper countered. “And that’s the part you have to keep in mind. He’s addicted to you because he’s awestruck by you.

“And honestly, I can’t blame him one bit,” She said with a sympathetic look in her eyes. “But because of that he’ll always let you control him. He’ll let you build every single inch of him, _and_ Spiderman, bit by bit, right down in your little lab, just to hope he’ll get the chance to be perfect for you.”

“I just made his suit in my lab.” Tony grimaced, already knowing it was a lie, “Not _him._ I could never build someone as perfect as him.” Well, maybe that wasn’t _all_ a lie.

Pepper made a face, “Name one aspect of Peter Parker’s life that you haven’t meddled in since he was sixteen? You’re too smart to try to play dumb with me.

“For god’s sakes you found a way to outsource your conscience to an AI and your ex-wife, which is brilliant and so fucked up,” she chuckled softly, then reached out to hold his hand across the desk. “You are brilliant _and_ fucked up, Tony. So whatever you’ve got going on with Peter, no matter how addicted you are, you have to reign it in so you really can do what’s best for him.

“‘Speed is sometimes drug,’ okay?”

Tony squeezed her hand gently as he looked through the windows once again to escape her gaze, “…And heroine is a no-no.” 

Peter was bouncing off the walls, literally. “And so you know what that means? I’m not gonna have to go all the way to Massachusetts and be away from him for four years! And I’ll have this super-special degree from MIT that he invented just for me! And we can still work in the lab together every _day_! And then, I don’t know, maybe once I graduate from college, he’ll think I’m mature enough to decide on the other stuff! Like getting married.”

“Home-school college?!” MJ winced, hit the bowl, then passed it to Ned, “You’re from Queens, Pete, not, Utah! We were all supposed to get through school by sluttin’ it up on spring breaks!”

“Yeah, man!” Ned, agreed, even though he was the complete opposite of the ‘sluttin’ it up’ type. 

Peter stopped bouncing. Stuck to the ceiling of his room upside down, his bubble burst, “You guys were supposed to be like, ‘Wow, holy shit, that’s great! We’re so happy for you, Pete!’” He went limp, dramatically, so he was hanging only by his feet. He scrunched up his mouth, “Debbie Downers!”

MJ stood on her tip toes to give the bowl to Peter, “Don’t even..” she giggled. “We totally get to razz you for your _‘Oh, Mistah Stahrk’_ ”, she put the back of her hand against her forehead like a fainting damsel in an old movie.

Ned burst out laughing, “ _Mistah Staaaaahrk!”_ He said in his own ridiculous version of a southern drawl.

“Real talk, I totally wanna say he’s really got you by the balls, but,” MJ took a pause to have a giggle fit. “Guess you’ll have to wait until marriage for that!”

Ned belly flopped onto the bed laughing hysterically.

Peter tried to hide a smile while he rolled his eyes and hit the bowl, “I hate you guys.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't say I'm the best candidate for writing Peter and Tony in love, but man I wish Marvel would make this theme canon. For better or for worse, they're perfect for each other. :) 
> 
> I'm having so much fun writing this!
> 
> What do you think? I loooove comments! All opinions welcome! :)


	8. PLEASE DON'T BREAK THE CHAIN

PLEASE DON’T BREAK THE CHAIN:

CHAPTER 1:

It wasn’t that Tony had forgotten Pepper’s advice. He hadn’t at all.

It was just the months of ‘NO WAY, JOSE! IT ACTUALLY WORKED?! MR. STARK, WE GOT IT TO WORK!’ that had been Peter’s response to every brilliant innovation they’d come up with during his job/college career.

It was the way Peter always threw himself into Tony’s arms after each great discovery, laughing and kissing him like Tony had done anything more than give him the slightest guidance (with a ton of encouragement heaped on top, of course), whispering, _‘Thank you, so much, Mr. Stark. This was awesome. I’m learning so, so much.’_

It was the way Peter suggested they watch movies in bed, or just spend a weekend alone, or ignored his phone so they could stay in the penthouse: the cozy, electric cocoon they’d been safely tucked away in together.

It was Peter curling up next to him, holding on tight, and shivering in his arms at night, overwhelmed by Tony’s touches the same way Tony had always been overwhelmed by his.

 _‘You’re my whole world.’_ Each time Peter said it, it sounded like his first confession. ‘I love you so…so…’ would be as far as he could get before he nuzzled against Tony’s chest and, blissfully exhausted, drifted off to sleep.

Those were the things that had made him feel like his obsession with Peter wasn’t hurting him. Peter was so happy. And that was all that mattered. 

Plus, against all odds Tony still tried to fight the urge to keep Peter all to himself in the little ways he had the discipline to: ‘Invite May for dinner three times a week. Make sure Peter calls Ned and MJ every night for at least thirty minutes. Leave the house with him for an hour every Wednesday-No, wait, that’s insane. You’re going backwards with that one, not forwards. _Be a normal human being and just randomly leave the fucking house._

‘You own half the damn world by now, there’s nothing left to be afraid of. Anywhere you go you’re taking him to somewhere you control. You guys can leave the fucking house.’ Tony would lecture himself silently: semi-successfully.

Meanwhile, double-timing therapy wasn’t helping at all. He would still find himself curled around his sleeping boyfriend late at night, studying his perfection, while he himself was kept up by the repeating mantra in his mind, ‘ _Do what’s best for him._ Even though he wants to give you forever, give him enough time come to his senses’.

And then he would close his eyes and think of the hundreds of engagement rings he’d designed in secret, and the thousands of times he’d wanted to buy the rest of the world for their honeymoon.

Even all that temptation wouldn’t have made him crack so early. He would’ve heeded Pepper and FRIDAY’S advice for as long as he could.

But in the end, his addiction took him over.

Peter was one hell of a drug

CHAPTER 2:

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Peter threw his arms around Tony and held on tight. “I wasn’t going anywhere, I swear! I was just gonna sit outside. I thought it was okay.”

Tony scooped Peter into a bear hug and shuddered. He was still in his suit, having flown from across town as fast as mechanically possible the second FRIDAY alerted him that Peter was leaving the tower _without him_. 

Since it’d been months since Peter had the time to go anywhere, Tony had let his guard down just enough to let this catastrophe happen. 

Now, Tony found himself silent, breathing hard for a few moments with Peter in his hold before he said, “It is okay. You didn’t do anything wrong. Just…just _tell me_ when you’re leaving _._ Alright?”

Peter, snuggling into Tony’s hold, nodded into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. “I will. Promise. I’m sorry.”

“FRI, shut it down,” Tony whispered.

Upon Tony’s command the drones that had been swarming and glowing red, activated by Peter’s sudden decision to step outside, dissipated, following each other back into the tower.

Meanwhile, Peter sniffled back guilty tears and managed to look up to meet Tony’s eyes, “I won’t leave. Ever again. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, pup. It’s okay.”

CHAPTER 3:

“Pup, we need to talk.” Tony said as he brought dinner into the bedroom, sat a plate in Peter’s lap, then balanced his own on his lap while nestling on the bed as close to Peter as he could. “About this morning.”

Peter winced, “We don’t. I promise. I won’t do it again, I just thought right outside of the tower was okay…”

“Baby, I know.” Tony got a forkful of mashed potatoes from Peter’s plate and gently offered it to him.

Peter opened his mouth obediently. He knew Tony loved feeding him and…Peter loved it too. Not really being fed specifically, but Tony caring for him. Tony always cared.

While Peter chewed, staring up into his boyfriend’s eyes, Tony talked. “I…um…I don’t even know what happened, what was happening in my head when I had FRIDAY freak out for you just walking outside.

“But according to Pepper and FRIDAY, I’m a mess when it comes to you. ‘Addicted’ was the word Pepper used. I think I’ve been doing better lately but this morning was one hell of a relapse.”

Peter fidgeted, not quite knowing what to say. If he loved Tony always caring, then it had to be okay if Tony always worried, right?

“I still want you to tell me when you’re leaving the house, but my reaction was way out of line. I’m so sorry.”

“-I’m addicted to you too.” Peter hoped he didn’t have mashed potatoes on his mouth as he confessed. He wiped the back of his hand nervously against his face. He meant what he’d said but how could Mr. Stark take him seriously if he had potatoes on his face?!

“And…and…I won’t go _anywhere_ without asking you first. Ever again. Not ever.”

This time it was Tony’s turn to wince. “That’s my point. That’s not fair. Honey, that’s not fair to you.”

His eyes saddened as he offered Peter another spoonful.

Once again, Peter accepted it obediently.

“I’ve been sabotaging you.” Tony said bluntly, “I…get carried away when it comes to you. And you,” his shoulders sagged, “you _let_ me; prom, college, leaving the house…

“That’s crazy for me, for _us_ , and most importantly not fair to you _._

“You need-you deserve to be free.”

And then, from a place Peter never expected, Tony came with, “I’ve gotta get you somewhere far away from me. I’ll always take care of you wherever you are. But I’ve gotta get you somewhere you can actually live a full life.”

For the first time Peter sounded like an adult when he countered Tony. _“Away from you is not an option.”_

Tony flinched at the intonation, “Peter, you don’t understand. You’re the only thing that makes me feel good. I want you so much, but the more you give…” he paused.

_“the more I’ll take.”_

Peter, still afraid that he had mashed potatoes on his face, took Tony’s hand and carefully wrapped it around his own ring finger. “Then…then…” His heart was sure but his stutter betrayed his fear of rejection. Even though he could barely speak, he pushed the words from his heart to his lips, _“Then take it all.”_


	9. LOCK AND KEY

LOCK AND KEY:

CHAPTER 1:

Wind and water sprayed over the bridge of the boat, blowing Peter’s hair back and making him giggle. His cheeks were bright red, as they had been for the whole day.  
Tony was blushing too. It had taken all of his self-control not to swoop Peter away and marry him a month and half since he’d returned from the dead. 

‘God it’s been too long,’ he thought. 

It had been Peter wrapping Tony’s hand around his own small and delicate ring finger that had done away with the last ounce of Tony’s discipline. At that point it felt like waiting any longer to be whole together was pure torture for them both. 

And that’s how, just hours later, they’d ended up on a boat, in the middle of the Atlantic, with Peter looking like a water nymph, giggling and happy in the sunshine. No Versace, no audience, just Peter blushing, curls glistening in the sun, and all the love in world between them. 

“Mr. Stark!” Peter exclaimed pointing at a dolphin cresting above the surface. It was the thousandth ‘Mr. Stark!’ Tony had gotten from Peter. So far he’d pointed out every fish, every dolphin, even every seagull that had crossed their path. He was delightedly alive, barely able to contain himself as the boat headed towards the sunset that would watch over their vows. 

Tony’s were long and poetic: the accumulation of everything he’d felt about Peter since the day they’d met in an apartment in Queens.   
Peter’s were short and succinct, “You’re my whole world, Mr. Stark. I love you so much. And no matter what, you’ll always be my whole world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, they’re married!!!! Now that they’ve finally tied the knot, the next chapters will pick up where this story started. That means Aunt May, Ned, MJ and the rest of the Avengers will be chiming in with their thoughts and opinions. Also, more happy and sexy adventures between our two love birds. Probably mostly those happy and sexy adventures. I don’t write smut, because I’m bad at it, but I do like writing romance. So if you’re down for that, stay tuned.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments are welcome, up to and including ‘This sucked!’ lol. Wait, there’s one exception, I refuse to apologize for the corny, corny title!


End file.
